Happy Valentines Day, Love
by NeverHadAClue
Summary: Enzo shows up at the cabin on Valentine's Day with flowers, a bottle of wine, and complicated feelings for Bonnie that he's not yet ready to confront.


**As far as this story goes, it takes place before their kiss but after NYE so lots of cute feelings in the stale cabin air.**

 **I think I've decided to make this a thread of one-shots because I wouldn't know where to begin with writing a multi-chapter fic. It's probably just easier to keep it all in one place.**

 **~sorry if this sucks~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

It was 9am and Bonnie was still lounging in bed. She had really been hitting the books recently trying to learn more about the armory, so she felt she deserved to sleep in a bit.

She glanced down at her buzzing phone to see a new notification from Caroline,

 _Happy Valentine's Day, Bonnie, I hope you eat all the chocolate covered strawberries and drink all the champagne 3 3 Love you and miss you._

She smiled fondly at the text. She missed Caroline too. There was another vampire that Bonnie missed as well but she was a little more reluctant to admit it.

It had been three weeks since Enzo had come back to the cabin and his absence was having more of an effect on Bonnie than she'd like, especially after his surprising romantic gesture on New Years Eve. It was so sweet, so beautiful, so- unlike Enzo, at least the Enzo she thought she knew. As much as Bonnie wanted him to come back, she hoped he'd hold off for a day. She'd much rather spend Valentine's Day alone than spend it with someone she maybe had complicated feelings for.

Enzo was driving back to the cabin, all the while glancing down at his phone hoping to receive a text from a certain witchy houseguest. Since his grand romantic gesture on New Years Eve, he had been a little reluctant to return back for fear that Bonnie wouldn't reciprocate the feelings he clearly was starting to have for her. It took everything that was in him not to kiss her- and he would have too, but Bonnie was so hard to read and he didn't want to scare her away. Enzo realized the timing of his return was a little suspect considering it was Valentines Day, even more suspect because the day after was actually Bonnie's birthday, but he figured these kind of holidays are best spent with other people.

Enzo's eyes snuck a peek at his phone once more; he swore he heard it buzz. He tapped the home button just to check- nothing.

Once he pulled up to the cabin and turned the car engine off, he let out a long dramatic sigh.

 _Here goes nothing._

As Enzo began to unlock the front door he swore he could hear her heartbeat start to race, and he allowed a grin to creep onto his face.

He took a step inside and was disappointed to see she wasn't in the living room, he was so used to her greeting him as soon as he'd step through the door that her absence sent a new wave of worry to spin around in his head. Suddenly the bouquet of flowers he got for Bonnie seemed inappropriate, but before he could think of a place to stash them she emerged from the bedroom. She was wearing a black high-waisted skirt with a bright pink _very low_ -cut t-shirt, and most noticeably she was wearing a bashful expression on her face.

 _God, she was a beautiful sight._

"Hey." Enzo said simply too weary to come up with anything more creative.

She opened her mouth to reply, then she shut it as he saw her glance at the flowers in his hands. He too looked down at them and decided to just go for it, lifting them up and saying, "Happy Valentines Day, Love. These are for you."

Bonnie was stunned. She scrambled to find something to say but was distracted by the beautiful flowers he had stashed behind his back, and also by his very _tight_ v-neck t-shirt. When she realized that she had been staring at his chest for longer than was appropriate, she quickly averted her eyes and placed a very controlled smile on her face. She was determined to maintain her cool.

Enzo becomes even more uneasy when says nothing, but when a small grin forms on her face, he allows himself to hope. She slowly make her way over to him making him compounding his uneasiness, so he keeps talking to fill the silence.

"I-uh.. Remembered you saying how much you love sunflowers and I figured since this holiday is all about floral arrangements I should pick some up for you. There's no reason you should spend today all al-"

She was close enough that he could feel her breath on his skin, making the hairs on his arms stand on end. He knew he probably seemed ridiculous babbling on like he was but she was just _standing there._

"Thank you, Enzo, they're beautiful." Bonnie cuts him off, mercifully breaking her silence that was threatening to kill him.

 _He was so nervous._

She finally closes the distance between them and flashes a dazzling smile, surely it was meant to blind him.

He can't very well read her face, but he relaxes a bit knowing that his presence wasn't unwelcome.

Enzo hands Bonnie the flowers and their hands touch ever so slightly, sending shivers up his spine.

Bonnie was so overwhelmed with emotions that all she could manage was to admire her flowers in silence. She could tell that her sudden lack of words was driving Enzo insane, but she truly had no idea what to say.

But also, she loved that she was making him squirm.

She tentatively lifted her gaze up from the flowers to Enzo's face, desperate to find _anything_ in his expression that could help her figure out what he was thinking.

His eyes were barely able to hold her stare for longer than a few seconds before he looked away. Every part of Bonnie affected Enzo so deeply he could hardly stand it- her touch, her smile, her eyes; he was utterly bewitched.

He just didn't know how much longer he could hide it.

"Maybe I should find a vase to put this in?" Bonnie proposed bashfully, worried that her fluttering heart was giving her true feelings away.

She scurried into the kitchen to look for a vase as Enzo looked on. He sat on the back of the couch smiling at his feet as he listened to her very erratic heartbeat.

She was so _nervous._

"I'm sorry to barge in like this, I just figured we could both find some entertainment in this insipid holiday," Enzo mused, "Any excuse to eat chocolate and drink wine…

"Can't argue with that." She said over her shoulder, focused on finding a vase, and concealing her contended smile.

Bonnie grabs a vase from the cupboard and inserts the flowers with a flourish, but when she looks up she's surprised to see Enzo watching her with a serious expression on his face.

"What?" She asks, suddenly very self-conscious.

Enzo snaps out of whatever daze he was in and replies, "Nothing, love. Just admiring the view." He teased with a smirk.

Bonnie's face nearly bursts into flames as she replies hastily, "Didn't you mention something about wine? I'm suddenly very thirsty."

Enzo reaches into his crossbody bag to unveil a very expensive looking red, and he walks closer to Bonnie so she can examine it herself. After she approves with a curt nod, he pours the two of them a glass then raises his glass to toast.

"To Hallmark holidays and good company."

"Cheers" Bonnie replies.

The two clink their glasses and take very healthy sips while holding each other's gaze. The change in atmosphere was palpable; they both felt a magnetic energy they knew that they'd soon have to give in to. Enzo smiled into his glass before taking another sip, suddenly very pleased with himself and how the evening had progressed. Bonnie downs her wine prompting a hearty chuckle from Enzo, making Bonnie burn even hotter.

"Mmm this is good," Bonnie noted, motioning for Enzo to pour her another, "You're quite skilled at picking wine."

Enzo regarded Bonnie with more warmth than she was prepared for, but she received it welcomingly suddenly deciding that whatever it was that was happening between the two of them, she was ok with it. She wanted it.

"I'm hoping you have the same opinion about the wine I got for you tomorrow. I couldn't bare disappointing you on your birthday." Enzo teased, his grin turning into a full-blown smile, nearly blowing Bonnie away.

Bonnie's playful smile vanished from her face and was replaced with a look of pure surprise. She couldn't believe that he knew it was her birthday, she couldn't even remember when she even told him what day it was.

She looked at Enzo with a moved expression she couldn't hide, and hoped he could see how grateful she was of him. He had done so much to keep her safe and comfortable, but she never imagined that things would be where they were now. The icy Lorenzo St. John was showing signs of thawing, and she was pleased to bare witness to his positive transformation.

Enzo's heart swelled when he saw Bonnie's reaction to his mentioning her birthday. For as long as he's known her, she's never been someone who has had the luxury of celebrating things as simple as birthdays because she'd been so busy taking care of and worrying about everyone else. He wanted to show her that despite all that was going on around them, she still mattered. She deserved to get flowers on Valentine's Day and to have special wine on her birthday- Bonnie Bennett deserved the whole world.

The two spent the rest of the evening talking, laughing, and whether or not they knew it, both of their guards were slowly coming down.


End file.
